watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Miyazaki
, is Tomoko's third year classmate and one of Emiri Uchi's friends. Overview Miyazaki begins as one of Uchi's friends of whom initially much is not known. She did not interact with Tomoko significantly other than being pressed against her in the train they ride to school in Chapter 117, but she becomes more aware of her as do all of Uchi's friends from Uchi talking about Tomoko without apparently naming her. She does have Mako Tanaka's phone number on her phone. Personality From her limited appearances, Miyazaki seems a pleasant person. She does not know Tomoko other than as the girl Uchi talks about. Appearance Miyazaki has long hair worn in a ponytail with front bangs. Like many female characters depicted in the black-and-white manga, her hair has no color which suggests it may be dyed blond like Yū Naruse's or brown like Okada's. Special Edition reveals that her natural color is dark. She is slightly taller than Uchi. ''Anime'' *None ''Manga'' *Volume 7: Chapter 59 *Volume 8: Chapter 69 *Volume 9: Chapters 79, 87 *Volume 10: Chapters 93 *Volume 11: Chapters 105, 106 *Volume 12: Chapters 114, 117, 120 *Volume 13: Chapters 123, 125, 128, 129, 130.5, 131 *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 140 *Volume 15: Chapters Special Edition, 145, 148 *Volume 16: Chapters 152, 156, 157, 158 *TBA: Chapters 160, 161, 162, 165, 166, 171, 172 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Emiri Uchi As one of Uchi's friends, she is the first to have her name revealed. They share three other currently unnamed friends. Chapter 145 reveals that she believes Tomoko is a friend of Uchi, and, for reasons then unspecified, she and Uchi have drifted apart recently. Chapter 152 reveals that Miyazaki and Uchi's other friends feels she has been leaving them to spend time in Class 3-5. After a fight between Uchi and Kayo, Miyazaki and the rest surmise that Uchi has wanted to spend time with Tomoko. They debate whether or not this means Uchi has an actual crush on Tomoko; however, Miyazaki tells Uchi that she supports Uchi having a "close friendship" with Tomoko. Currently, whether she truly understand the nature of Uchi's crush remains unknown. In 156, she recalls Tomoko grabbing on to her on a train after they are thrown together. Think about this strange person Uchi seems interested in, she sees a shocked Uchi staring from the platform and asking if "Mi-chan" is with Tomoko. She watches Uchi's response to seeing Tomoko with other girls during the Tanabata Festival, then she sees the wish Uchi writes. Natsu A mutual friend of Uchi and Miyazaki who has light short hair. Chapter 129 reveals that she has a boyfriend. Kayo Unnamed until Chapter 152, she is the Grl with Black Hair. She loses her patience with Uchi's tantrums and confronts her over abandoning her friends. She will later apologize to Uchi. She also confronts Tomoko regarding her attempt to reconcile Uchi and her friends by directing their anger towards herself, then asks Tomoko to be a friend to Uchi. Kaede Another mutual friend of Miyazaki and Uchi notable for her long braid. Nagi She appears to be one to take charge. During discussions after Kayo's fight with Uchi, then Tomoko trying to reconcile Uchi with her friends by insulting Uchi, she first suggests that Uchi has a crush on a girl. She will retreat a bit to claim it is only a "close friendship," but she will also suggest that "the pairing" of Uchi and Tomoko is "interesting." Mako Tanaka Mako does know her since she has her number on her phone. Tomoko Kuroki Miyazaki initially only knows her as "the girl you're Uchi always talking about." Miyazaki has come to think of her as Uchi's friend. What Uchi has said about Tomoko over a year of time in the story remains unrevealed. They share the same train to and from school, and Tomoko tends to get pressed against her when the train is crowded. Uchi see this and is shocked by it in Chapter 145. In Chapter 152, she learns that Tomoko is the one Uchi has a crush on. While Tomoko of course has no idea that Uchi has a crush on her, Miyazaki supports the two developing a "close friendship," which suggests that she and Uchi's other close friends have come to assume that Tomoko would share such a crush. Trivia *Miyazaki is a prefecture of Kyūshū. 宮 (みや・''miya'') means "shrine" and 崎 (ざき・''zaki'') means "promontory" and "cape." *While she does not officially appear in the anime, a number of well-known characters from the manga such as Hina Nemoto appear without being named. There is a girl with a brown ponytail similar to Miyazaki's. Hina's hair color in the anime is the same color of brown. *She shares her name with Chiba Lotte Marines pitcher Atsushi Miyazaki. Gallery Miyazaki Natural c144.1.png|Miyazaki's Natural Hair Color Miyazaki on Tomoko c117.png|How Miyazaki Viewed Tomoko Tomoko X Miyazaki c145.png|Uchi sees Tomoko apparently embracing Miyazaki on their train. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Class 3-4